Delilah Doom
| birth_place = Salem, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Antonio, Texas | billed = | trainer = Funaki | debut = February 23, 2014 | retired = }} Sarah-Jean Greaves (May 27, 1988) is an American female professional wrestler known by her ring name Delilah Doom. Professional wrestling career Early career Doom wrestled her debut match in Anarchy Championship Wrestling on February 23, 2014 at ACW An Absence Of Law. At this event, Doom teamed with Jessica James in a tag team match won by The Business (Angel Blue & Jojo Bravo). Doom went on to wrestle two matches in tag team competition. After her stint in Anarchy Championship Wrestling, Doom began wrestling throughout other promotions in the Texas state, including Metroplex Wrestling, Professional Championship Wrestling, NWA Texoma and Lone Star Championship Wrestling. Her Lone Star Championship Wrestling match was on October 25, 2014, challenging for the NWA World Women's Championship held by Barbi Hayden in a title match won by Hayden. Doom won her first singles match against Ms. Brittany at NWA Bayou Independent Wrestling on December 6, 2014. Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence (2014-2015) On September 28, 2014, Doom made her debut at IHWE Old School Hustle, teaming with Peyton Gates in a tag team match won by Jessica James & Miss Diss Lexia. During the following year in 2015, Doom wrestled three more matches, one including a Queen Of IHWE Trophy Match against trophy holder Jessica James, that ended in a double disqualification. Inspire Pro Wrestling (2014-present) Doom first wrestled on May 25, 2014 at Inspire Pro In Their Blood in a match won by Jessica James. She won her first singles match on July 27 at Inspire Pro No Turning Back, against Solo Darling. She finished out her first year in Inspire Pro with an appearance on October 5 at Inspire Pro Battle Wars, joining the group called The Movement (with Cherry Ramons, James Johnson & Keith Lee) in an eight-man tag team match won by NWA Wrestling Revolution All Stars (Erik Shadows, Kat Green, Matt Riot & Tony Strong). During the course of 2015, Doom participated in several unique tag team matches and gauntlet matches, with her most notable match being semi-final match on February 15, 2015 at Inspire Pro Undeniable in the Inspire Pro XX Division Championship tournament. In this semi-final, Doom defeated Angelus Layne and Paige Turner. On March 22 at Inspire Pro Phenomenon, Doom defeated Barbi Hayden. On September 13 at Inspire Pro Battle Wars 2: Battle Beyond The Stars, Doom defeated Angelus Layne in a San Dimas Street Fight. On November 1 at Inspire Pro Taggcade, Doom challenged Inspire Pro XX Division Champion Veda Scott in a title match, losing to Scott. At this same event, Doom wrestled for the Inspire Pro Twin Dragon Connection Championship in a Tournament Quarter Final Gauntlet match won by Davey Vega. She wrestled her last Inspire Pro match of 2015 on November 7 at Inspire Pro @ Fun Fun Fun Fest - Tag 2, teaming with Austin Blackburn & Jessica James to defeat Davey Vega, Everett Connors & Sammy Guevara. On January 17, 2016 Doom returned at Inspire Pro Ecstasy Of Gold III in a Striking Gold Battle Royal won by Curt Matthews. On February 28 at Inspire Pro Faces Of Vengeance, Doom defeated Barrett Brown. Two months later on April 24 at Inspire Pro Splendor In The Smash, Doom teamed with Chris Trew & Keith Lee in a six-man tag team match won by Jojo Bravo, Nigel Rabid & Thomas Shire. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016-2017) Greaves made her in-ring debut during the August 15, 2016 episode of Monday Night RAW, as Rachel Levy in a match won by Nia Jax. Billed as Delilah Dawson, Greaves wrestled Carmella on the January 31, 2017 episode of Smackdown. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2017-present) Doom debuted on July 8, 2017 during Volume 92 in a four-way match won by Cat Power against Doom, Leva Bates and Nicole Matthews. Later on that date, Doom returned for Volume 93, during which she formed a tag team with Leva Bates defeating The Blue Nation (Charli Evans & Jessica Troy). On July 9, Doom & Bates returned for Volume 95, competing in a four-way elimination tag team title match against teams Fire and Nice (Britt Baker & Chelsea Green) and Paradise Lost (Angel Dust & Courtney Rush) and the reigning SHIMMER Tag Team Champions team Mount Tessa (Tessa Blanchard & Vanessa Kraven). Six months later on November 11 at Volume 96, Doom defeated Mount Tessa team member Vanessa Kraven. Later at Volume 97, rebranding their team name as the Totally Tubular Tag Team, they defeated team Mount Tessa to become the new SHIMMER Tag Team Champions. At Volume 98, the Totally Tubular Tag Team successfully retained the Tag Team titles, defeating Team Hottest Free Agents (Ashley Lane & Deonna Purrazzo). Returning on April 7, 2018 at Volume 100, where they successfully retained the Tag Team titles against Hudson Envy & LuFisto. During Volumes 101, 103 and Volume 106, The Totally Tubular Tag Team, they successfully retained the SHIMMER Tag Team titles. At Volume 107 however, The Totally Tubular Tag Team's championship reign came to end after losing a elimination four-way tag team match against The Blue Nation (Charli Evans & Jessica Troy) and The Killer Death Machines (Jessicka Havok & Nevaeh) and Cheerleader Melissa & Mercedes Martinez. RISE Wrestling (2016-present) On November 10, 2016, Doom first wrestled at RISE 1: IGNITE, during which she competed in the Phoenix of RISE Championship Tournament. During the tournament, Doom advanced in the first rounds after eliminating Samantha Heights. During the Tournament Final, Doom competed in a four-way match against Angel Dust, Britt Baker and Kate Carney. On January 27, 2017, Doom returned at RISE 2: ASCENT, losing a title match against the reigning Phoenix Of RISE Champion Angel Dust. Eight months later, Doom returned for Bellatrix 26-RISE 4: Warriors Rise, where she challenged the new Phoenix Of RISE Champion Shotzi Blackheart, but did not succeed in winning the title. Doom's next title opportunity came two months later on November 10 at RISE 5: Rising Sun, during which she won a six-way elimination match defeating Britt Baker, Deonna Purrazzo, Dust and Kikyo and defending champion Shotzi Blackheart to win the Phoenix Of RISE title. At RISE 6: Brutality, Doom successfully retained her new championship, defeating Rosemary in a Steel Cage match. Returning the following year on April 13, 2018 at RISE 7: Sensation, Doom successfully retained the Phoenix Of RISE title, defeating Deonna Purrazzo. She went on to defeat further challengers including Jessicka Havok. At RISE 8: Outback however, Doom's title defense against Shotzi Blackheart ended in a No Contest finish. On October 19 at RISE 10: INSANITY, Doom with Shotzi Blackheart formed a team named Balls Of Doom to challenge reigning champions team Paradise Lost (Dust & Raven's Ash) for the Guardians Of RISE tag team titles, but lost in a Rosemary's Rules match against the champions. In wrestling *'Finishers ' **''Delilah Doom's Excellent Adventure (Wheelbarrow Bulldog) **''DOOMaye/Doom Knee ''(Running Knee Strike) *'Signature moves''' **''Back to the Future'' (Springboard Arm-Drag) **''Trapper Keeper'' (Triangle armbar) **''Jazzercise (running in place on opponent) **Diving Crossbody **Fujiwara Armbar **Gori Neckbreaker **Headscissors **Kneebar **Slingshot Cutter **Springboard Forearm Strike **Tiger Feint Kick *'Managers and valets ' **Chris Trew *'Teams and stables ' **'DoomFly (as '''Delilah Doom) - with Eli Everfly **'ThunDoom' (as Delilah Doom) - with Thunder Rosa **'Totally Tubular Tag Team' (as Delilah Doom) - with Leva Bates **[[The New Movement|'The New Movement']] (as Delilah Doom) - with Cherry Ramones, Chris Trew, James Johnson and Keith Lee **Balls Of Doom - with Shotzi Blackheart *'Entrance music' **''"Let's Go To The Mall"'' - by Robin Sparkles Championships and accomplishments *'Inspire Pro Wrestling' **Inspire Pro XX Division Championship (1 time) *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Leva Bates *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix Of RISE Championship (1 time) *'River City Wrestling' **RCW Angels Championship (1 time) External links * * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Texas All-Star Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:2014 debuts Category:Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence alumni Category:1988 births Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:RISE Wrestling current roster Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:River City Wrestling alumni